


Perfect Imperfections

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd doesn't like the way he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

            Eustass Kidd actually detested the way he looked. You wouldn’t know it to look at him, and the way he always preens himself, walking around like a peacock, but some days, Kidd would just get out of bed, look at himself in the mirror and go ‘nope’. He’d then crawl back into bed and waste the day away. Today was one of those very days. Kidd detested his looks ever since he was a child. His hair and skin tone were a target and he often got into fights over it. The memories were bitter in his mind as he buried his face under the blankets, blocking out the sunlight. Today was a good ‘stay in bed’ kind of day, what with being in the middle of the ocean.

 

            Killer sighed as he knocked on his Captain’s door. It was already noon, and even Wire was awake. Even if the redhead had stayed up late, there was absolutely no reason he should still be in bed if Wire was awake.

            Kidd heard the knock on the door, but he only buried himself further under the blankets. He didn’t even want to see his _nakama_ today.

          Heaving a sigh, the Massacre Soldier opened the door and walked inside. “Kidd, it’s noon. Time to wake up.”

 

            “Not asleep,” the pale man grumbled.

            “Then get up.”

            “No,” he frowned, pulling the blankets around him even tighter than before.

            “Kidd..”

            “Go away,” the captain grumbled.

            “You have to get up.”

            “Not gonna,” he frowned, burrowing his face into the pillow.

            “And why not?”

            “Dun wanna,” the pirate grumbled, peering out from behind the blankets slightly.

 

            “Kidd, are you sick?” The blond asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

            “Not ‘xactly,” he mumbled. “But I ain’ feelin’ good.”

            “How come?”

            “M’face,” Kidd sighed as he hid himself back under the blankets.

            “Your face?” Killer echoed, tilting his head. “What’s wrong with your face?”

            “’S stupid.”

 

            “No, it’s not,” the blond smiled. He crawled into the bed, sitting next to his captain. “You have a very nice face.”

            “Nuh-uh,” he grumbled. “Stupid hair, stupid scars, stupid freckles..”

            “Kidd, get out of the blankets.”

            “Dun wanna.”

 

            The blond sighed before he reached out and roughly tugged the blankets away from his pale captain’s body.

            “Oi!” The younger shouted as he sat up, frowning, his hair hanging down to frame his face, save for a few flicks that stuck up here and there.

 

            Killer merely chuckled and reached his hand out, smoothing his lover’s hair back, letting the soft strands run through his calloused fingers. “I love your hair,” he murmured, untangling his fingers from the soft red hair. Using both hands, he cupped Kidd’s face as he leaned in.

            Kidd didn’t move, merely watched, as the blond leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along the scars on the left side of his face. Killer pressed gentle kisses along the other’s cheeks, neck, shoulders, and the bridge of his nose – all the prominent areas where his freckles and scars stood out the most.

            “I love your scars and your freckles. I love all of you, Kidd.”

 

            The Captain let out a chuckle at the affections and words. He smiled, gently wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. “Love ya, Kill.”

            “Are you feeling better now?”

           “Mmm.. dun think so,” he smirked, playfulness dripping from his voice. “I think yer gonna hafta stay with m’ in bed fer t’day, Ta make m’feel better an’ all.”

            “If it means that I’ll get to tell you how much I love you and your perfect imperfections, then by all means,” Killer chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips, fingertips trailing over the much-beloved scars and freckles that covered his lover’s wonderful body.


End file.
